Oh Boy!
by Freak-of-the-night21
Summary: I'm free but at what cost? I'm back and have reposted the first two chapters to this story.
1. Is this the end?

**Oh Shit!**

I'm free but at what cost?

Randy is still the champion and Wade Barret still isn't the champion. All is well in the world isn't it? for them maybe but for me I don't think that life will ever be the same for me. I am in the back about to give my "farewell speech" to the millions of my loyal fans that have stood by me even in the worst of times. As I get closer to gorilla position Eve, R-Truth, Gail, Santino, and Yoshi all come and say goodbye to me as I make my way through.

**"Your time is up, my time is now,"** how ironic my music says that my opponents' time is up, but it's really my time that's up. I put that thought in the back of my head for the night and make my way to the ring. Some people are cheering, some booing, others crying from the thought of losing their hero. I ask for a mic and wait for the crowd to quite down. I tell them that I thank them for all of the support that they have given me in the past nine years, and say that the Nexus is not going to ruin that for me. I bring up my brother and his little girl, my niece, that I have yet to see, and my mom. I feel the tears in my eyes start to fall and tell the fans that if I'm gonna go out I want to do it right. I start a chant of **"Let's Go Cena"** with the women and children, and a **"Cena Sucks"** chant with the guys. Let's just say that that gave me chills. I say thank you to the fans and walk up the ramp, giving my fans one last salute. As I make my way backstage I see almost every RAW superstar in the locker room is lined up and applauding me. Then I see Randy, he comes up, shakes my hand and gives me a hug. Though we hate each other, we respect the hell out one another. I then make my way to the parking lot, not seeing that slime ball Wade Barret behind me giving me the you can't see me sign.

Even though I let the arena about a half hour ago, I'm still here, just thinking about what just went down a while ago and almost twenty-four hours ago. Then I hear a knock on my window it's R-Truth, **"Hey man I just heard that the Nexus is going to attack Randy and take the title away from him." "What! You've got to be kidding me, those guys just don't quit."** I run back to the arena with Truth hot on my heels. I got to the arena, but not in time to stop the attack. I watched the rest of the match, and saw Barret was trying to cheat his way to the title. I went right past security through the crowd, and pulled the ref right out of the ring, sorry Mike nothing personal. I then take out Barret with the AA. Then like clockwork the rest of the Nexus runs out, and runs right after me through the crowd. I get away from them and watch the rest of the match. Orton retains the title again,** "Awesome! I came to play  
there a price to pay time for you to get down on your knees and pray. I came to play!" **but there is no time for celebration as The Miz's music hits and he comes out with Alex Riley and his Money in the Bank briefcase. He is cashing in his MIB contract. Though he is hurt and exhausted Orton held his own though, till The Miz hit the Skull Crushing Finale. The ref counted to three and I was now looking at the new WWE champion.

**"Great how can things get any worse than they already are?"**

I shouldn't have said that because as I start to walk away I look up and see that there is a wall of Nexus members in front of me and they look pissed, Oh shit this isn't gonna be good. I turn around to get out of there and find myself face to face with Barret and the rest of Nexus and they don't look happy either. I now really shouldn't have said that.

**TBC?**

**Well should I continue with this plot or not. Give me some ideas and feedback about what I should do. **

**Thanks everyone. **

**XOXO ExtremeDiva18 **


	2. Pain

**Chapter 2**

I'm looking on either side of me, my mind trying to figure out an escape route and telling me that I'm an idiot for saying what I said. But before I can think about what I'm going to do I'm attacked from behind, (I thought someone was missing but didn't know who, now I know), it's Gabriel, with a steel pipe. As I start to fall to the ground all the remaining Nexus members swarm we and start beating me down. Somehow during all of this I have remained conscience, and after what seems like forever I hear Barret tell them to stop. Ok either a heart has grown in his chest finally, or he has something else planned. I soon wish it was the later as he crouched down to my face and tells me that this is just the beginning and when he's finished with me I will never disobey him again.

Barely conscience I am being dragged into the Nexus locker room and thrown unceramonily onto the floor. Next thing I know, my hands are being tied above my head, a gag is being stuffed in my mouth, a blindfold is over my eyes, and now I'm hanging above the ground. _"You really shouldn't have screwed with me Cena." _That's Barrett, I recognize his voice. _"Now you'll regret it." _

Then he walks away and just when it seems that he's left, I hear something in the room, and then my body is subjected to the worse pain that it has ever felt.

The feeling of a bull whip being brought down on it.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

**_"You (smack). Will (smack). Obey (smack). Me (smack)." _**He keeps repeating that the entire time, meanwhile I'm just on the edge of concisenesses. Everything hurts, my back is ripped to shreads and I can't feel my hands. Then I hear the door close and I breathe a sigh of relief (well the best that I can through the gag). In my head I'm thinking how someone could do this to another human being.

Then the worst realization hits me, I can't call for help and I can't move, and on top of that I'm starting to blackout from loss of blood.

And I'm asking myself will anyone find me?


	3. Saved

_**My freaks of the night I am back and better than ever!**_

_**Sorry about my long hiatus I've had personal issues to work out but I've gotten through them and am on the writing kick once again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story and it is just for fun I am not in it to make money.**_

_**I'm going to try to stay in sync with the episodes of Raw that followed this story. Also I've been told that my stories are hard to follow because my readers don't know what's thought and what's actual conversation. Well I can fix that everything in bold is thought. And everything in italics is spoken conversations. And normal text **_like this _**is third person point of view.**_

_**So on that note on with the show**_

(Randy's point of view) (Walking through the halls)

**I can't believe it I had just defended the title then Miz had to come out and ruin everything by cashing in the Money in the Bank brief case. Damn him!** _**"You do know you have a rematch clause don't you Randy?"**_**The voices are right I do have one but that still doesn't make up for the fact that I lost the title in the first place!**

(At his locker room door)

**All I want to do now is take a shower and go to sleep. **(Commotion in the hallway)** What's going on out there? **Randy decides to go and see what the commotion is all about. It's Nexus.Randy listens quietly to see what's going on.

"_Wade that was awesome man!" _It's Heath. "_You really showed him who's in charge here." "Yea man that was great_**,** Gabriel_, but now what are we going to do with him_

"_Oh I've got much more planned for him, don't you worry about that, lets go have some dinner, then we can have more fun._ Wade laughs evilly and walks towards the exit with the rest of Nexus in tow.

Randy appears from his hiding spot. Then turns and returns to his locker room. **Who were they talking about? **Randy is just about to open his door when he hears a muffled moan from down the hall. **What the…? **Randy follows the sound right to the Nexus locker room, he looks to see if anyone is around and pushes the door open.

Randy then is greeted with a sight that makes even the viper sick. John Cena hanging from the rafters, gagged, blindfolded a whip in the corner and a pool of blood beneath him.

"_Oh…my…god" he whispers, "I need some help in here now!"_

Randy approaches John to remove the blindfold and gag _"John?" _The only thing that Randy gets as a response is a whimper and John shaking his head no and trembling. _"John it's ok it's just Randy, I'm going to remove the blindfold and the gag ok?" _John weakly shakes his head.

As Randy removes the blindfold, he sees something that breaks his heart The once mighty John Cena, the doctor of thuganomics, the chain gang commander, the champ, is crying.

**Cliff hangers you gotta love them. Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have writing it. Let me know what you think my freaks of the night. **


End file.
